Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with compositions, methods of preparation, and therapeutic uses of Aloe Vera polysaccharides.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,072 issued to Pasco et al. (2007) describes a complex, water soluble polysaccharide fraction having potent immunostimulatory activity isolated from Aloe vera. The polysaccharide fraction has an apparent molecular weight above 2 million daltons with glucose, galactose, mannose and arabinose as its major components. The invention further describes pharmaceutical compositions containing the instant polysaccharide fraction, optionally in combination with acceptable pharmaceutical carriers and/or excipents. These pharmaceutical compositions may be used to provide immunostimulation to an individual in need of such treatment by administering to such an individual an effective amount of the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,508 issued to Avalos and Danhof (2000) describes a process for forming an aloe product from only the leaf residue obtained after filleting aloe leaves having an internal fillet which is removed therefrom. According to the '508 patent the residue is formed into a slurry by grinding and the aloe product is generated from the slurry. In addition the steps of preparing the aloe product comprises cleansing an aloe leaf before filleting it, separating the slurry formed into a liquid and solids, and further treating the separated liquid to remove laxatives before forming the aloe product. Also, a process including all of the above steps may also be performed in order to form the liquid.
United States Patent Application No. 2006/0084629 (Needleman and Needleman, 2006) discloses a combination of two, specialized, high molecular weight-long chain fractions isolated from Aloe Vera and Maitake TD to stimulate immune system activity comprising long chain-high molecular weight polysaccharides which activate the body's natural immune response, triggering an increase in the production of macrophages, T-cells, B-cells, natural killer cells, cytokines and antibodies. These long chain polysaccharides together with other active ingredients may provide proper immune system support thereby preventing debilitating diseases such as cancer, heart disease and aging.